Drabbles
by albe-chan
Summary: collection of drabbles .. some are sad, some are funny .. all under or around 100 words .. RemusxJames .. some RemusxSirius .. SLASH .. don't like don't read .. or read anyway to see if you like it
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Pain**

**Author's Note:** this is SUPPOSED to be short, so I don't want reviews saying to continue or make it longer…it also contains SLASH (male on male) so you have officially been warned…it is what it is…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

Remus bit at the pillow, tasting cotton. He both loved and hated this part of the sublime torture James put him through.

"Okay Mooney?"

"Yes."

James set off thrusting into him, making everything inside Remus singing.

"Harder" he grunted, feeling his lover oblige. Remus could live with the pain James put him through; the outcome was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweat

**Sweat**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **more drabble…not much else can be said…

---------

Hazel eyes watched the lazy course of a single bead of sweat trailing down the smooth expanse of creamy skin. Delicious.

"What are you looking at?" said Remus, still panting from their lovemaking.

James grinned, his tongue dipping to devour the bead of moisture he envied on his lover's neck. "You." And with that he turned him over for more.


	3. Chapter 3: Handcuffs

**Handcuffs**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **feeling bored…writing drabbles for kicks…

---------

Teeth bit ferociously into the tender flesh of his lip; his eyes were shut tight in pain. "Do you have to do it that way?" he ground out.

James giggled and he felt a sharp slap on his bottom. "Quiet you."

Remus opened one eye. "Done yet?"

James sniggered. "Yes, and may I say you look quite fetching."

Remus rolled his eyes and tested the strength of the handcuffs. "Try not to break them this time James, I'm not getting any more."


	4. Chapter 4: Watching

**Watching**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **feeling bored…writing drabbles for kicks…

---------

It was dark, but he preferred it that way. He could see them…they were so blatant with it. Did they honestly think he didn't hear their stifled moans at night, or the creaking of wood much too old to take such a beating?

Then Remus looked up, catching his gaze. James, noting something amiss paused in his thrusting, following his lover's gaze.

"Sirius?"

Damn it…they had seen him watching…


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

**Gone**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **more drabble…enjoy!

---------

He had gone…gone and left him alone, again. With _her_. Always with her…

The door opened and in walked a lithe figure. "What's up Mooney?" asked Sirius.

Lupin smiled. Maybe for once, he would be the Dom…

"Nothing…yet."


	6. Chapter 6: Replaced

**Replaced**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **guess what? STILL DRABBLE!!

---------

"I hate you." The words were meant to hurt…meant to wound and they did.

"What choice did I have?"

"You could have left her!"

"And my son? What about him, Remus?"

"What about _me_, James?"


	7. Chapter 7: On Top

**On Top**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **guess what? STILL DRABBLE!!

---------

"Why do you always get to be on top?" Remus asked as James' fingers nimbly prepped his hole. God, what he could do with those fingers…

"Because I'm more manly." James said, withdrawing his fingers and inserting his manhood.

After more thrusts than any had the desire to count, the fell, spent onto the sheets, their seed clinging to them and the fabric.

"And who says you're more manly?" Remus asked, resuming their argument. "It takes you half an hour to shower!"

"That's with you in there with me."


	8. Chapter 8: Padfoot

**Padfoot**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **more of the same…

---------

"Mooney!"

"Prongs!"

"Fuck…Mooney…"

"Yes, Prongs, yes!"

"Padfoot!"

The two looked up. "What? I thought it was a shouting match…"


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

**Caught**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **more of the same…still drabble-y goodness

---------

The door opened and air seemed to become a rare commodity for James. "What are you doing?"

They looked up; his best friends…caught in the act.

His broom clattered to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10: Doing It

**Doing It**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **more of the same…still drabble-y goodness

---------

They forgot to lock the door, and now they were too busy to worry.

Sirius walked into the room. "What the hell?"

A pair of head whipped up instantaneously.

"What are you doing?"

James glanced down to where his erection was embedded in Lupin's backside. "At the moment, I'd say Mooney."


	11. Chapter 11: Jealous

**Jealous**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **more of the same…still drabble-y goodness

---------

The bathroom was steamy as James stepped out. No towels; great.

He strode into the dorm, still dripping wet and glared at Mooney, who had a pile of towels on his bed and was completely naked.

"Modesty much?" James asked.

"You're just jealous."

An hour later when they lay spent and content, Lupin looked up. "Still jealous?"


	12. Chapter 12: Anyway

**Anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **drabble…short…I'm lazy…

---------

"Mooney!"

"Prongs!"

They wouldn't…

They couldn't…

They really shouldn't…

But they did it anyway.


	13. Chapter 13: Detention

**Detention**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…JK Rowling's…

**Author's Note: **I'm lazy…it's drabble…

---------

"We shouldn't" said Mooney.

"Why not?" asked James as the pile of clothes on the floor grew. Lupin made no move to stop him.

"We're in detention, as punishment, we can't just do it" he argued as James undressed him.

James hand connected sharply with Remus' buttock. "What the hell?"

"I can punish you."


	14. Chapter 14: Expectations

**Expectations**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…'nuff said

**Author's Note: **blah…drabble…

---------

"Ouch! James, get your elbow out of my ribs!"

"Get your ribs out of my elbow!"

"That doesn't even make sense…"

"Did you expect it to?"

Remus sighed. Sleeping with James could be an adventure all right. "No."


	15. Chapter 15: Sundaes

**Sundaes**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…'nuff said

**Author's Note: **heh heh…drabble

---------

"Do you want it?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me how you want it. You want it hot?"

"Fuck James! Yes…I want it hot!"

"You like it like that Remus?"

"You know I do."

The door opens and a flabbergasted Sirius stands there.

"Hello Sirius" say James. "Care for a hot fudge sundae?"


	16. Chapter 16: Tears

**Tears**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…'nuff said

**Author's Note: **heh heh…drabble

---------

The world reflected in the round teardrop that slid down Remus' cheek. He hated this. Hated that she had won and he had lost. Lost it all…

"Remus, please…don't cry. You know why."

The silence is thick with tension and unspoken emotions. It's too late to care, but Remus cannot help himself.

"I'm sorry," said James.

Remus turns, he cannot look at him. The next thing he knows is a pair of warm arms and he hopes it's James. It's not though.

"Sirius?"

"Remus."

Lips meet and words are unnecessary. Tears dry slowly.


	17. Chapter 17: Forever

**Forever**

**DISCLAIMER: **still not mine…I'll tell you when it is…

**Author's Note: **drabble…like it or leave it…

---------

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

They were friends forever, sworn and tested.

"One…betrayed and murdered."

"Two…framed and murdered."

"Three…mislead and suicidal."

"Four…empty and alone."

There is no forever. Not for Remus…


	18. Chapter 18: Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

**DISCLAIMER: **still not mine…I'll tell you when it is…

**Author's Note: **drabble…like it or leave it…

---------

"You said tomorrow yesterday, and tomorrow is today, as today is now yesterday."

James looked confused.

"Tomorrow is here," Remus stated simply.

James rolled over, looking at the clock. 12:01. Lovely.

He kisses his lover. "Tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19: Harder

**Harder**

**DISCLAIMER: **it's mine!! Wait. That was a dream? Damn…

**Author's Note: **FINALLY writing more drabble. Enjoy.

---------

"Make it harder."

James glared. "Remus, it only gets so hard. It has reached its hardness quota for today."

Remus pouted, and James sighed.

"Fine. You want harder? I'll give you harder."

He tossed the Defence book aside, and started kissing him.

An hour later, Remus smirked at him. "I meant the questions, not _that_."

James smiled. "I know."


	20. Chapter 20: Fuck Me

**Fuck Me**

**DISCLAIMER: **it's mine!! Wait. That was a dream? Damn…

**Author's Note: **FINALLY writing more drabble. Enjoy.

---------

"Fuck me!"

"I'm fucking you…"

"Yes, James…oh Merlin, _fuck me!_"

James grunted as he pounded the lycanthrope into submission.

"Fuck me!!"

Sirius stuck his out of his bed. "Why don't you both shut the fuck up?"

Their reply was simultaneous. "Fuck you!"


	21. Chapter 21: Nimbus

**Nimbus**

**DISCLAIMER: **it's mine!! Wait. That was a dream? Damn…

**Author's Note: **more drabble-y goodness.

---------

"Look at my new Nimbus Remus!"

Remus mashed his face into the pillow. "I saw your Nimbus last night."

James sounded disappointed. "Oh. Hey, Sirius, look at my Nimbus!"

Remus sat up, and his lover and friend looked back at him.

"Oh…_that_ Nimbus."


	22. Chapter 22: Come Here

**Come Here**

**DISCLAIMER: **it's mine!! Wait. That was a dream? Damn…

**Author's Note: **more drabble-y goodness.

---------

"Why don't you come here?"

Remus looked offended. "I don't want to come there."

"I didn't mean _come_ here, I meant come here."

Remus shrugged and came. James smiled. "So, can we come here more often?"


	23. Chapter 23: Bros Before Hoes

**Bros Before Hoes**

**DISCLAIMER: **still JKR's…(sigh)

**Author's Note: **still drabble…will always BE drabble…

---------

"James, let's go play Quidditch!"

"Sorry Pads, I promised to spend time with Remus."

Padfoot looked appalled. "Dude…bros before hoes!"

Remus glared. "I resent that…"


	24. Chapter 24: Too Much Info

**Too Much Info**

**DISCLAIMER: **still JKR's…(sigh)

**Author's Note: **still drabble…will always BE drabble…

---------

"I like coconut cream pie…"

"I like fucking Remus."

Padfoot looked disturbed-ly at his best mate.

"Too much info?"

"Just a smidge."


	25. Chapter 25: Not Remus

**Not Remus**

**DISCLAIMER: **still JKR's…(sigh)

**Author's Note: **still drabble…will always BE drabble…

---------

"Soo…we're all alone here in this dormitory…"

"James, I am not Remus, I will NOT have sex with you."

"…Just though I'd throw it out there."

"Well actually…"


	26. Chapter 26: Say Something

**Say Something**

**DISCLAIMER: **still JKR's…(sigh)

**Author's Note: **still drabble…will always BE drabble…

---------

"I love you."

"…"

"James? Do…? I understand if you don't feel the same. I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

"…"

"James… Say something. Anything!"

Sirius stuck his head out of the curtains. "He's asleep."


	27. Chapter 27: Put 'Em Up!

**Put 'Em Up!**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine…or is it?

**Author's Note: **it's DRABBLE-ICIOUS…d-d-d-d-d-drabble, drabble…

XXX

Remus groaned as James lazily caressed his cock with his skillful mouth. "Mmm, that feel amazing," he groaned. James grinned as his fingers danced over his own erection and kept on licking and suckling wantonly.

Suddenly the door to the dorms burst open and Sirius bounded in, holding two toy pistols. "Put 'em up!" he shouted, then realized what he had burst in on. "Oh…apparently you already have…"


	28. Chapter 28: I Want You

**I Want You**

**DISCLAIMER: **JKR's…sadly. If it were mine there'd be MUCH more smut.

**Author's Note: **DRABBLE!! (Insert face-melting guitar solo).

XXX

"I want you."

"You want me?"

"I've just said that, haven't I?"

Remus fixed James with a long-suffering look. "Should I even try to be sexy and coy for you?"

"You don't have to try, luv."


	29. Chapter 29: I Love You

**I Love You**

**DISCLAIMER: **JKR's…sadly. If it were mine there'd be MUCH more smut.

**Author's Note: **DRABBLE!! (Insert face-melting guitar solo).

XXX

Remus Lupin smiled up at his best friends. "I love you guys."

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically, declaring loudly, "Of _course_ you do! It's us!" and Peter, looking a smidge uncomfortable, merely nodded. James Potter, however, smiled back at Remus.

"We love you too, mate."

The next night, as they lay sweating and panting and limp and exhausted from their fevered lovemaking, Remus turned to James again, pressing his lips into the smooth hardness of the other boy's chest. "I fucking love you."

James grinned back. "I love fucking you too, mate…or whatever."


	30. Chapter 30: Don't Stop

**Don't Stop**

**DISCLAIMER: **JKR's…sadly. If it were mine there'd be MUCH more smut.

**Author's Note: **DRABBLE!! (Insert face-melting guitar solo).

XXX

"Ohh…oh yes! Don't stop, James… Fuck, don't stop… _Don't stop_!" Remus Lupin screamed as his friend-turned-lover pounded in and out of his asshole passionately.

"I'm not!" James cried back. "I'm not stopping baby! I'm never going to fucking stop!!"

Sirius Black poked his head out of his curtains. "Both of you, please, stop. _Now_."


	31. Chapter 31: Brilliant

**Brilliant**

**DISCLAIMER: ***sigh* still not mine…though I think the boys would like living with me more.

**Author's Note: **er…still just drabble. (VSQ FTW).

XXX

"That…that's just…"

"I know," Remus replied, smirking.

"But, it's-it's like…fuck, it's fucking…" James Potter continued to stutter.

Remus rolled his eyes now and gave a particularly hard jab to his lover's prostate. "I know, James," he muttered around the thick length of phallus in his mouth.

"Jesus Mooney! You…it's…that…fucking…just-" His orgasm tipped and he jerked spasmodically as he came. "Brilliant!" he screamed as the pleasure ripped through him.

Remus swallowed and grinned. "I know I am."


	32. Chapter 32: Turn Off the Lights

**Turn Off the Lights**

**DISCLAIMER: ***sigh* still not mine…though I think the boys would like living with me more.

**Author's Note: **er…still just drabble. (VSQ FTW).

XXX

It was too bright. Far too bright. "Turn off the lights," Remus Lupin muttered, trying to push away the stabbing sensation in his retinas. His hand tangled in blanket before slumping back, defeated, hitting something hard.

"Ow."

"James?"

"Remus?" Amber eyes flickered open to meet hazel as the rush of memories from the previous night returned. The lycan's lips curved into a smile as the Animagus' swiftly copied.

"Do me a favour?" Remus purred.

"Anything."

"Go turn off the lights?"

James groaned and buried himself deeper into his newfound lover. "Anything but that."


End file.
